To see things in a different light
by sauciewench85
Summary: (formally Christmas Break)Harry makes the boys in his dorm mad so they decide to get even. This will be slash eventually but for now Harmless hetero stuff. Order of the Phoenix Spoilder Warning!
1. Harry's Mistake

Christmas break.  
  
Rating: For now pg-13 may change later.  
  
Summary: Harry pisses off the Boys of Gryffindor and has to suffer the consequences.  
  
Warning: Eventually slash but for now just harmless hetero stuff.  
  
Pairing: Now where would the fun be if I told you in the Prolouge.   
  
Timeline: 6th year. Siri's dead, harry's depressed.  
  
thoughts  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter one: Harry's Mistake.  
  
Christmas is a happy time. A time for laughing, presents, and making plans for the Christmas holidays. That's what everyone and their brother is doing on the Saturday before break. Even Harry Potter. He had gotten the OK from Dumbledore to spend the holiday with the Weasleys. The only stipulation was he had to write a short "I'm fine" letter to Hagrid everyday. Not that Harry minded. He was actually going to be with his second-well only family- on Christmas.  
  
But of course nothing goes right for the Boy-who-lived.  
  
As Harry was throwing the last bit of stuff into his trunk the door to his dormitory busted open. In stormed a very anger Seamus Finnigan followed by an equally pissed Dean Thomas, a slightly perturbed Ron Weasley, and a frightned Neville Longbottom. The four of them had shared a room for the past 6 years and Harry could always tell when something was wrong... this was one of those times.  
  
"Uh hey guys. What's up?" Harry asked sitting on his trunk. He got it to close and casts a locking charm on it so it won't open again until he says the counter charm.  
  
"What's up? I'll tell you what's up. Lavender broke up with because she heard I said that Blaise had a nice ass." Seamus said.  
  
"And Ginny won't speak to me cause she heard I thought Millicent had nice boobs." Dean fumed sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hermione won't look at me with out snickering. How the hell did she find out I have nightmares about penguins trying to get me?" Ron asked burying his head in a pillow. Harry looked at Neville.  
  
"All the Gryffindor girls are out to kill ever since they heard I got asked out by Blaise. It's not my fault he dated everyone in the school"  
  
"Actually I believe Malfoy dated everyone in the school... but Blaise is a close second." Harry muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"How the hell did they find out?" Seamus asked beginning to pace.  
  
"I don't know. The only people who knew those things are in this room right now." Dean said  
  
"Harry how come they didn't say anything about you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh... erm... I don't know." Harry said blushing. He knew he was in deep shit. While the boys were off getting stuff for the Gryffindor party after they SLAUGHTERED Slytherin in their most recent game of Quidditch (290-50), Harry had gotten cornered by the girls of Gryffindor. They played Truth or dare and Harry would only pick truth (Gryffindor bravery escaped him after Lavender got dared to run down the hall naked) so Hermione said they'd start play with a truth potion. Well it went all down hill from there as Harry (no matter how hard he tried to stop it) revealed secret after secret after secret of all of his best friends. The girls swore they wouldn't do anything no matter what Harry said... but it turns out they lied.  
  
Neville looked at Harry and gasped.  
  
"Oh Harry say it isn't so?" Neville pleaded. Harry meeped and hid under his blanket  
  
"You mean it was your fault?!" Seamus and Dean screamed.  
  
"How could you?!" Ron Bellowed pulling the blanket off of Harry.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! They fed me truth potion and kept prodding me for information! They swore they wouldn't say anything." Harry said quickly  
  
"They're girls Harry! OF course they'll say something!" Seamus said.  
  
"I'm sorry! What can I do to make it up to you guys?" He asked begging. The four mad ones stopped and began pondering. They huddled close together so Harry couldn't hear.  
  
Neville spoke up first.  
  
"I say we hang him upside down in the great hall naked." Neville suggested  
  
"Nah. Everyone's enjoy that to much. Remember when Witch Weekly got a hold of those pictures of him in the shower?" Ron reminded them.  
  
"Fastest selling issue they ever had" Seamus added.  
  
"How about we make him clean the bathroom floor with his tooth brush... then he's gotta brush his teeth with it?" Dean suggested.  
  
"No. That's TOO cruel" Neville said.  
  
"Dress him up like a girl?" Seamus asked  
  
"You just want to see him in drag." Dean teased. Seamus punched his arm.  
  
"I"ve got it." Ron said suddenly. HE began whispering in a hushed voice. The other boys smiled and nodded. Neville left the room and they turned to face their friend, who looked like he had a date with death.  
  
"Harold James Potter. We have figured out your punishment." ron said. Harry gulped  
  
"What? I'll do anything." Harry said.  
  
"You, have to stay here during Christmas break." Seamus said.  
  
"Ok." Harry said. He really wanted to go to Ron's house but if it's what the boys wanted then he'd do it.  
  
"Not that easy Harry. You must stay here as a girl." Dean added.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry screeched.  
  
"You heard us." Ron said. There was a knock at the door. Dean went to get it. He ushered in Neville and Hermione. Hermione was holding a vile of pink liquid.  
  
"what's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"That my friend is the sex-change potion. Hermione has offered to stay here during the holidays to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't just hide in here all day. Lucky for you only 5 other people are staying for Holiday." Neville said sitting on his bed.  
  
"Come on guys. Something else anything else?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"No. we stand firm in our decision. Live with it." Ron said. The other three boys nodded. Harry sighed and held his face in his hands. Hermione looked at her best friend and smiled. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Think of this as a way to see things in a different light." She suggested. Harry Looked up at Hermione. Only Hermione and Ginny knew how much Harry wanted to live life out of the lime light. How much he craved to be a normal wizard without the title of Boy-who-Lived.  
  
"Alright... I'll do it." Harry said  
  
--------------------  
  
TBC!  
  
Like it? Love it? Come on gimme some feed back! 


	2. Meet Jasmine Evans

Christmas Break  
  
Rating: For now pg-13 may change later.  
  
Summary: Harry pisses off the Boys of Gryffindor and has to suffer the consequences.  
  
Warning: Eventually slash but for now just harmless hetero stuff.  
  
Pairing: Now where would the fun be if I told you in the first couple of chapters?   
  
Timeline: 6th year. Siri's dead, Harry's depressed.  
  
thoughts  
  
Journal Entrees  
  
Comments: Thankies muchly to all who reviewed!  
  
NOTES: This chapter I will start referring to Harry as a her and by her girl name. So be prepared. Also the year I'm using in this for the journal is the right one! I checked it out  
  
Chapter Two: Meet Jasmine Evans.  
  
Harry sighed. He couldn't believe he agreed to do it. But if it meant he would be forgiven by his friends then he'd do it.  
  
"So what will that potion do." Harry asked standing up.  
  
"Basically it shows us what you would look like if one of your chromosomes has both it's legs. The effects will last until you take the antidote. I will make sure you are safe from harm during the break. I will also let you borrow some of my clothes for the holiday." Hermione said. She handed harry the pink potion.  
  
"Will it hurt?" Harry asked  
  
"Dunno. I've never seen it done before. Now all you boys out! We'll call you when it'd done." Hermione began shoving the boys out of the room. Harry uncorked the bottle and sighed. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"See you on the other side." he said as he drank the entire potion. Harry closed his eyes and felt his body begin to change. His legs got longer, his hips got more defined, his butt was the perfect shape, he lost a certain appendage he had grown attached too over the last 16 years, his tummy got smoother, he felt two semi large lumps form on his chest, his arms got slimmer, his neck got longer and skinnier, his face got softer (he could feel it turning more oval shape), and his hair got longer (a little longer then shoulder length). She opened her eyes and looked at Hermione.  
  
"well?" she asked with a definite female voice. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You're drop dead gorgeous." she said. Harry turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a cerulean blue with green outlining them, her face looked so soft, her mouth was tiny but lips luscious and she had red hair with brown highlights. She put her hands on her chest yep defiantly had boobs. She turned to the side.  
  
"Is my butt suppose to stick out?" Harry asked. Hermione giggled.  
  
"It just means you had a butt when you were a guy. And by the looks of those boobs you were well endowed as a guy also." Harry blushed and Hermione laughed. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it. The Boys entered and their jaws dropped.  
  
"WHOA Harry." Ron said.  
  
"You're a-" Dean said  
  
"where did-" Seamus said  
  
"are those-" Neville said  
  
"wow!" all the boys said in unison. Harry blushed again.  
  
Harry sat on her bed that night reading a book. All the boys had already fallen asleep and she was to busy thinking. She thought back to the conversation with Hermione and Ron that afternoon.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Now repeat the story back to me." Ron said.  
  
"My name is Jasmine Evans. I'm Hermione's pen pal from Beauxbotons. Hermione invited me to stay for the Christmas Holidays. We were planning on going to Germany for Christmas but plans fell through and I since I was already here Hermione suggested I see how a different Wizarding school runs." Harry... well Jasmine said.  
  
"And you have to write down everything that happens in this Notebook. It's spelled so only those you want to see it can see it." Hermione said handing Jasmine a black notebook with a lock on the front. Jasmine smiled.  
  
"What are you going to tell your mom?" Jasmine asked Ron.  
  
"That you and Hermione were partnered up for this huge potions assignment and you have two weeks to finish it so you all decided to stay here. I'll explain I didn't want to be here when the brainiacs were at work." Ron said smirking. Jasmine kicked him. Everyone noticed how much Harry/Jasmine had improved this year. Rumor had it he/she was close to being tied for second place.  
  
"I for one couldn't be happier with Har-er Jasmine's improvement in his-er her studies. You, Ron, would do go following her example." Hermione said  
  
"No thanks. Then I'd be the one with the boobs." Ron said smiling. Jasmine hit him with a pillow.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Jasmine sighed and looked at the cover of her journal. She smiled and waved her wand. On the cover appeared a sticker that said "You say hanus bitch like it's a bad thing". She opened to the first page and began writing.  
  
December 21 1996.  
  
Tomorrow I start my first day as a nobody. Hermione has charmed my scar so no one can see it. I have clothes for the week, but Hermione said we'll have to go shopping in Hogsmede this weekend.  
  
I can't help but think Hermione was right. This is a chance for me to see things in a different light. Tomorrow I will make sure I have an open mind to anything that happens.  
  
-Harry AKA Jasmine  
  
TBC! I promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter 


	3. Hi I'm Draco Malfoy

To see things in a different light  
  
Rating: For now pg-13 may change later.  
  
Summary: Harry pisses off the Boys of Gryffindor and has to suffer the consequences.  
  
Warning: Eventually slash but for now just harmless hetero stuff.  
  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione but that's all for now  
  
Timeline: 6th year. Siri's dead, Harry's depressed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Yup it's mine!  
  
thoughts  
  
Journal Entrees  
  
Comments: Thankies muchly to all who reviewed!  
  
Reminder: Jasmine Evans=Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 3 Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed as he watched his friends pack.  
  
"It's not fair. You guys get to go home. I have to stay here because the ministry doesn't trust my mother." Draco said sounding like a perpetual two- year-old.  
  
"Oh grow up Draco." Theodore said.  
  
"I mean you'll have the entire house to yourself, no pansy to bother you." Blaise offered.  
  
"That is true." Draco said.  
  
"Down side is that you'll be sharing the castle with half the staff, Dumbledore, two Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff and Granger." Goyle said  
  
"Potter and Weasel aren't going to be here? Thank Merlin for small miracles.' Draco said falling back onto his bed.  
  
"Come on Draco." Crabbe said pulling Draco off the bed. Draco followed his friends down to the Common room  
  
"Are you going to come see us off Drakey?" The overly shrill voice of one Pansy Parkinson called from the common room. Draco winced.  
  
"Yes Pansy and you don't need to blow out my ear drums to ask me." Draco snapped.  
  
"Don't mind him Pansy, he's just mad the ministry won't let him leave Dumbledore's ever watchful eye." Millicent Buldstrode said heaving her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you ever so much for pouring lemon juice over an exposed wound Milli." Draco said shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"I do what I can." the burly girl replied.  
  
-------------  
  
At the Train station Jasmine was standing next to Hermione holding a black backpack. She turned her head to avoid the mush display between Ron and Hermione. Ever since they got together after the Department of Mystery incident Jasmine couldn't stand to watch them give each other kissy goo-goo faces. Made her wanna puke.  
  
"Hermione, I'll catch up with you at the school. I want to check out Hogsmeade." Jasmine said.  
  
"Ok Jasmine. I'll see you at dinner. Now Ron you will write me everyday?" Hermione asked. Jasmine didn't hear the answer to the question on account she was out of earshot in record time.  
  
"Drakie you will write me?" Pansy asked.  
  
"You know I can't. I'm not allowed any outside contact with anyone. thankfully." Draco reminded the girl. Pansy pouted. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Once Pansy was inside the train Draco rubbed his cheek like he was just given the kiss of death. Blaise laughed at him. "shut up blaise."  
  
"I just find it funny she's head over heels for you and you don't care about her one bit." Blaise said through giggles  
  
"I do care... I care enough that I won't kill her when she kisses me." Draco said.  
  
"And to think you have to marry her." Theo commented.  
  
"Don't remind me. Have a grand old time with out me boys. I'm off to visit Hogsmeade." Draco turned on his heel and walked off before they could tease him more.  
  
--------  
  
Jasmine was standing on a stool in the new clothing store in Hogsmeade. The Modern Wiz was a store where the kids in Hogwarts could go to get measured and have clothes that the on staff stylist thinks would match their personality from the questionnaire they fill out after they get measured. Jasmine tapped her sneaker while she waited for the witch to come back with the questionnaire.  
  
I just want new robes that don't make me look like I'm wearing a potato sack. she thought sighing.  
  
Draco walked into Modern Wiz and looked around. He decided to stop here and look at some new robes for spring. His spring robes were short and some wise ass second year decided to write Slytherin Slut on them in white fabic marker that didn't come off... Draco hexed him into oblivion for that. He walked to the counter and rang the bell. A girl with blond hair and a man with black hair walked in.  
  
"May I help you?" the girl asked politly. Draco saw that her name tag red Trixy.  
  
"Yes Trixy I was wondering if I could get fitted for a new wordrobe... everything I own is black." Draco said smiling politely.  
  
"Black was the new red but now red is back." the man said. Draco could see his name was Julian. "Don't you worry you're pretty little head. We'll get you all cute for those hot girls or boys." he said with a smirk playing on his lips. Draco couldn't help it, he blushed. Not everyone knew the Malfoy heir swung both ways. And even fewer people knew that Draco enjoyed boys more then girls.  
  
"Now Julian don't scare the boy. Just take him back into the waiting room with Jasmine. And bring her the questionnaire already." Trixy said shooing Julian.  
  
"Yes mistress." Julian said walking off, Draco and questionnaire in tow.  
  
When the curtain opened Jasmine sighed.  
  
"About time Julian. I was growing old here." Jasmine said hands on her hips.  
  
"Watch it missy or I'll have Stacey give you lime green and orange pants." Julian threatened giving her the questionnaire. Draco came into the room and he and Jasmine locked eyes.  
  
oh fuck. Of all the fitting rooms, in all the stores, in all the world... why did he have to walk into mine?! Jasmine thought near panicking. She smiled Just play it cool and ignore him.  
  
Who is she? Only one way to find out. Draco thought. Julian left them and Jasmine sat down at a small table and started her questionnaire while draco got measured by the magical measuring tape.  
  
"Hello. What's your name?" Draco asked as the tape measured his hair.  
  
"Jasmine. Jasmine Evans." Jasmine answered shortly.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. Do you go to Hogwarts? I'm pretty sure I would have seen you. You look about my age." Draco said.  
  
"I'm visiting a friend. I go to Beauxbotons normally." Jasmine responded writing fast.  
  
"You don't have a French accent."  
  
"My parents were British."  
  
"Oh." Draco fell silent and waited while the measuring tape finished measuring. Trixy came back and handed Draco a questionnaire and Draco sat down next to Jasmine. "who's your friend?" draco asked.  
  
'What?" Jasmine asked looking up.  
  
"your friend, that you're staying with. Who are they?" Draco asked looking up.  
  
"Oh I'm stay with Hermione Granger." Jasmine said proudly.  
  
"Granger? Oh god." Draco said looking back down at his paper.  
  
"what was the 'oh god' for?" she asked.  
  
"Well she's a smart-ass goody-goody Gryffindor Mudblood know it all is what. That and she hangs out with Weasel, who has more siblings then money, and Potter the annoying-boy who lived. " Draco said causally. Jasmine's eyes narrowed. She stood slowly and lowered a glare at Draco  
  
"Ron's family may not have a lot of money but they care about each other, Hermione is smart so she can prove herself to the Wizarding world, Harry doesn't want any of the fame he got, and, incase you're wondering, Voldemort was a Muggle Born too." and with that she stormed out of the dressing room. Draco just sat there, thunder shocked.  
  
She actually talked to me like that. No one has ever talked to me like that. Ever. Wow. Draco finished his questionnaire quickly and ran out of the store. He looked around Hogsmeade and saw Jasmine going into Zonko's. He followed her in there. Jasmine was browsing the aisles when Draco came up behind her.  
  
"Hi." Draco said. Jasmine turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Oh it's you." she said turning back around.  
  
"Yes it's me. Can I buy you something?"  
  
"Why?" JAsmine asked looking him up and down.  
  
"Because I don't say the word that means you want to be forgiven. I buy people things to make up for what I've done." Draco said. Jasmine looked at him like he was crazy. "what?"  
  
"That's even worse then never saying you're sorry." Jasmine said walking away from him.  
  
"Wait." Draco said  
  
"No. Just because you have money doesn't mean you can use it to get people to like you." Jasmine said leaving the shop.  
  
"It's worked before." Draco commented following.  
  
"Why are you still following me? From what I've heard you would have insulted me and left me by now." JAsmine asked walking down the street. Draco grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.  
  
"I don't know. Normally I wouldn't act like this but there's something about you. I want to get to know you. With out the title, the money, everything. Please?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know. Hermione-" Jasmine started.  
  
"Forget what Granger and Weasel and Potter said about me. Let me prove to you I am more then what everyone thinks. If you don't... you're no better then them." Draco stated.  
  
"Fine. I'll give you a chance. But one Muggle-born, Scar-Head, or Kuntless Weasel negative comment and you can forget I exsist." Jasmine said. Draco smiled, a real smile. Not a sneer, not a smirk, but a 100-watt smile. It left Jasmine feeling dizzy and weak in the knees.  
  
"Thank you. I promise you, you won't be sorry. Can we start over?" Draco asked. Jasmine nodded. Draco extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. And you're name is?"  
  
"Jasmine Evans. I'm visiting friends for the Holidays." Jasmine said smiling. Draco brought her knuckles up to his lips and brushed a kiss across them  
  
"Well Ms. Evans. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the Three Broomsticks for a Butter Beer tomorrow evening?" Draco asked.  
  
"Talk to me in the morning and we'll see." Draco's jaw dropped. "You didn't think you'd get a date that easy. Bye Draco." Jasmine said skipping off.  
  
"She's something else." Draco said watching her walk off.  
  
that night  
  
December 22, 1996  
  
I met Draco Malfoy today. The real Draco Malfoy. He seems... different but in a good way. I know it sounds crazy but I think I can like him as a real friend this time around.  
  
But maybe I'm sleep deprived.  
  
Harry/AKA Jasmine. 


End file.
